


Giles Drabbles

by ynyseira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Holidays, first line last line challenge, giles shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: Giles shares a hotel room with Spike, secretly helps Buffy, tries to tell a joke, winds up in hospital, and celebrates Christmas Eve with his family!These are the drabbles I contributed to the Giles Shorts community for the first-line-last-line challenge in December 2020.
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unexpected Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Such a fun challenge by some talented writers! Check it out at: https://giles-shorts.dreamwidth.org/

There was only one bed!

Giles and Spike looked over the dingy hotel room. A pipe had burst in Giles’ apartment and the two were forced out while it was being repaired. And, unfortunately for Giles, no one else wanted to take Spike for the weekend.

“Well, I’m not sleeping in the bathtub again.”

“Well I have a backache.”

“So sleep on the floor, s’posed to be good for it!”

Giles glared, and Spike relented. Giles settled in on the bed, finding it made his back pain worse.

Spike was already making himself cozy on the floor. “No take backsies!”


	2. Loans

“I am sure she will. Yes. Of course. Thank you.” Giles hung up, feeling as if he were the one being chastised for being late on his student loan payment instead of Buffy.

He had half a mind to fly back just to give Buffy a stern lecture on fiscal responsibility. The other half of his mind wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her that he’d shoulder all her burdens forever. Instead, he picked up the phone again and dialed his banker.

“Yes, another transfer please. UC Sunnydale.”

Buffy would kill him if she ever found out.


	3. Joking About

Giles doesn’t laugh though. Xander is still elbowing the Watcher’s side and chuckling at his own joke about S’s’ask demons.

“It’s funny, y’see, because if you reverse the letters...” Giles raises an eyebrow. “Oh, right, I forgot they don’t have humor in Watcherland.”

“You mean England?”

“Exactly.”

Giles sniffs. “We do have humor, it’s just less sophomoric.” 

“So tell me a joke!” 

Giles mouth quirks up. “Well, I do know a rather funny one about an Incubus and a vengeance demon…no offense, Anya.”

“None taken - vengeance demons are known for their jocular nature.”

“Giles!” shouts Buffy. “No time! They’re here!”


	4. Hospitalized

“Welcome home, Buffy and Giles!”

The banner had been painted hastily but with no less sincerity. Willow and Xander were holding it outside of Giles’ flat and beaming.

The other pair had both been in the hospital after a particularly nasty confrontation with a demon of unknown origin. All they knew so far was that it had a lot of teeth. A LOT. Buffy had healed more quickly, of course, but had chosen to stay in the hospital to protect Giles in case the demon came back for him...or so she claimed. Either way, Giles had appreciated the company.


	5. Christmas Eve

“We shall see.” Giles gulped down some scotch.

If Buffy thought Giles’ response to whether or not his mince pies would turn out well was overdramatic, she didn’t mention it. 

“I’m sure they will! I’ve never even made them before, so my bar is pretty low anyway,” said Willow reassuringly.

“I’m not sure I want to eat something with the word ‘mince’ in it,” complained Xander.

“Yeah, the only mincemeat I want to make is out of a demon,” Dawn chimed in.

Buffy looked around at her wacky, wonderful little family, arguing about pie. She let out a contented sigh.


End file.
